1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a swivel exerciser for exercising the waist and the legs.
2. Description of Related Art
An endless array of exercise equipment has been commercially available. A type of exercise equipment is a swivel exerciser. For example, a conventional swivel exerciser is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a base frame 1, a front swivel assembly 2 having two handlebars 4, and a rear swivel assembly 3 having two pedals 5. In use, a person may have feet stepping on the pedals 5 and hands grasping the handlebars 4. Next, the person may turn the front and rear swivel assemblies 2, 3 to exercise the arms and the legs.
However, the well known swivel exerciser suffers from several disadvantages. For example, the pedals 5 with the whole weight of a person being loaded thereon are only supported by two arms. Hence, it is not safe. Further, the arms may shake vertically when the pedals 5 are turning. In turn, the swivel exerciser may vibrate the person's body strongly. The person, thus, may feel uncomfortable. Moreover, it is monotonous. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.